


Strikhedonia

by princessrorora



Category: BioShock Infinite
Genre: F/M, they aren't related in this fic okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:08:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23864281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessrorora/pseuds/princessrorora
Summary: old tumblr prompt fill: Strikhedonia - The pleasure of being able to say “to hell with it”.
Relationships: Booker DeWitt/Elizabeth
Kudos: 6





	Strikhedonia

“What is this?” Her voice shakes as she reaches for his hand, cold fingers trembling. She cradles his right hand, and he wonders how it’s possible for her hands to be so small. She traces the letters with slow fingertips, leaving behind a chilling burn. He wonders if she sees a tear there, in his hand. A tear that would bring her a happy world, a tear that would obliterate him, and give her the freedom she so desperately deserved and needed. 

But she opens no tear, and the floating city that entraps them is still beneath their feet, hovering above the real world, the world he desperately wants to show her. “I lost someone. Gave away a girl that didn’t belong to me.” He rasps, exhaustion weighing heavily down on him. “It’s my mark. My reminder of what I’ve done, and what I’ll never be able to repay.” When her large blue eyes meet his, and one hand lifts to touch his face, he nearly stumbles back in shock. His mouth goes dry as cold hands touch his cheek, as she draws his branded hand to her lips and presses a soft kiss to the back of it. 

“Don’t think like that.” She pleads. “Every debt can be erased.“ 

He wants to argue with her, wants to scream and shake her because life is not some gift, not some beautiful thing like she desperately hopes it is. He wants her to see that, wants her to wake up, and stop holding on to childish things. But then again, he refuses to let her see anymore pain, anymore bloodshed and anger and hurt. He refuses to do that to her. 

To hell with it, he thinks. 

"I hope you’re right.” He murmurs. “I hope you’re right.”


End file.
